Fushigi Yugi:The Star Essence
by TheDemonSwordsMan
Summary: When peace had finally settled throughout all the four regions a new threat has arrived. A secret was kept that even the beast gods had feared. The Suzaku Seven must gather as dark times and demons come. But what erupts goes beyond imagination. (PG- 16 )
1. Prologue: Forsaken Night

Disclaimer: Please keep note that I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, but am merely a major, major fan, and that it was probably the best anime I've ever seen. Of course, I own this story no da. Yet I have no idea why I have to bother saying this note, because it only takes common sense to tell that I don't own it, because why would it be called ' fanfiction?" Despite that, here is the first piece of the story, please send reviews.

----------------------------------------

**Fushigi Yugi~ The Star Essence**

-----------------------------------------

-Parentual Guidence. Rated 16+ Some coarse language, violence and mature situations- 

**Note**: This takes place after Fushigi Yugi OVA and before Ekoden, in which Ekoden had never taken place.  This also means that Miaka and Taka's son is a little boy (According to the OVA ending) instead of a little girl. ( as Ekoden shows)

- There is an added scene in the prologue as well as things added in and taken out-  
  


----------

Prologue:  Forsaken Night 

----------

Mt. Reikaku lingered with silence facing the heavens with its great height as is howling to it. Nightfall was present. The only sounds heard were the crickets chirping a few songs in tribute to the stars. Gracefully shining through the cloud-blending night with such texture, the stars were perfectly fixed in the deep ocean sky; so perfect that they almost smiled with pride as it twinkled down in fine patterns through the rich, navy and dark background.

Despite its beauty, it gave a mysterious mood to its gazers. Tonight it gave the full attention to one individual who was just as arcane.  In addition the pale moon granted a symbolic memory.

Against the star gazers' will his eyes slid closed in the moons' mercy…

….and his flashback began.

Now the shrouded mist of recollection took hold so strongly that everything began to shift to another world. All of Mt. Reikaku sank deeply into isolation from the new existence of the past.  A fog of vague images illustrated themselves in for presence. It would not be perfectly accurate because it was impossible to sharpen such an ancient thing—it wasn't meant to but destined for another day that will be delivered by fate and with its true purpose. 

All things were set to replay in an old, new setting but the bright moon remained.

It had the exact level of the luminous glow it did before many years ago.

It was the exact same day….

…the exact hour.

…even the exact moment.

But it was an eerie red.

       ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This night was a cold one that foretold death. Nonetheless it was the promised night. The night they would finally escape.

Eyes from the shadows starred at the ghostly layout carefully. No time was wasted when the amber gleam blinked clear in judgment of critical planning. A gloved hand felt the stone, boarder walls and a frosted breath followed stressed in calmness. The figure was cloaked as night and with his keen eyes he scanned their dark path. That's when the guard caught his eye and he pressed back into the deeper shadows. 

He couldn't be seen. Not yet. He couldn't afford it.

He had to take out that guard quickly…

Cautiously he slid closer to the edge daring to take a quick peek at the guards' position.

The guard saw his frightening ambers.

They both stood.

Tense

Quiet.

The guard attempted the greatest threat by giving the notation of screaming out an alarm to summon reinforcements.

Provoked, he shot a vicious glare at the guard desiring his enemy's death and was ready to strike. Suddenly the guard gave a cry and sank to the freezing ground before the cloak individual could make his move. He gazed at his unexpected aid.

" Yokio."

It was a simple statement of fact. There was not any question or incredulity in his tone. It was mere surprise. Mainly the notion of seeing a comrade so abruptly without warning who just executed an action that did not suit the youth.

The young one, Yokio, gave a small grunt and looked at his comrade. The boy was on the verge of self-explanation but the older one saw the timid fear hiding behind that forced fierce show. So he cut in. His voice was sternly hollow.

" I told you to wait….look you're shaking…"

The youth was indeed trembling with a terrifying first experience of such an act.

" I-I know….but I couldn't."

" It's your first…."

He starred at the boy mutely who gave a soft, scared shiver and he could tell Yokio was trying to be strong for him. So he spoke again. 

" Your body and mind isn't ready…"

Through hushed voices the two dashed stealthily from shadow to shadow exchanging few words. The mature one was steadily doing most of the talk since his haunting words of philosophy took greater effect and gravity.

At last they came to a point of utter silence. Their hearts raced with their preparation for the action to unfold.

It began to rain.

He spotted their obstacle then spoke again with no emotion filling his words.

" Just tonight…you must endure the rain of blood….then tomorrow you can forget everything…" 

 His eyes narrowed in a complicated sorrow reflecting an apology as he repeated, 

"….._Everything_……."     

He grasped his weapon and locked his eyes on the enemies he sighted. 

" Let the sky bleed…"

And he attacked. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji made his way through the deep bushes noisily having the rustling heard in the air. After wadding through the bushes and other random tall plants like water, he stepped out of the thick branches that lead to a dead-end of a wall of thick trees. Giving a slight groan the Mt. Reikaku bandit leader advanced toward the line of trees, pulled back a long branch that blocked his path and slid through an opening.  As expected he entered a small, serene area not too far from the Mt. Reikaku stronghold.

The area was remote, almost mystical, but that wasn't what caused Kouji to slightly falter in a dead pause. Despite whatever powerful and breath-taking impression the small region left, Kouji wasn't focused on that. It was a beautiful place though, Kouji admitted. It's not that he despises the place or anything, but sometimes he wandered what made it so interesting with such extreme levels. 

He swept his eyes around the secret grounds.

Well, there was a miniature, gleaming pond rested in the center with a crystal mirror surface, reflecting the stars and moon illuminating the water with silver outlines. Around it were dark, lush greenery surrounding it like burnt emeralds. It was isolated from the other woods and areas by a fine wall of thick, strong trees to make it almost secret to the world.

If Kouji looked up, which he did briefly, he could see the leaves and branches bunched together on the trees overhead leaving a wide gap like a viewing window above. Almost like a dome to watch the stars and the moon.

Aside from that, the pond was also encircled with few smooth, large rocks and logs that were at its edges perfect in shape for a bench. And there one specific shadow was perched on one.  And at the moment, Kouji's eyes were slightly glowering at it, forming a frown.

Sure the area was quiet, just nature's sounds gently humming, but it won't be for long when the leader starts to get agitated.

Kouji gave a slight frown again as if half annoyed but also suppressing his curiosity at his main focus, which was the reason he dragged himself here—again.

" Knew I'd find ya here again." Kouji stated casually to the figure seated on the slanted rock. " Whatcha doin now?"  He asked for a finish, sounding exasperated but almost grinned.

The dark person minimally highlighted with silver rays from the moon had it's back on Kouji. The person was covered in the shadows and practically blended with it. At Kouji's loud voice the figure stiffened in a half flinch almost startled. Was extremely still for a few moments as if taking awareness that Kouji was present. Finally a deep and steady reply calmly breathed out.  "…Just looking at the Stars..."

Kouji's frown deepened as he stared at the strangers' back.

" Ya been lookin' at the stars every single night! And damn late too!"  He complained, arms akimbo, starting to glower. " So what's so interesting _this _time?" Kouji breathed and strolled over to seat himself at the lone wolf's side, whose amused sneer was heard.

" The constellations of course."  Was the stranger's answer. He kept his eyes on the stars not paying too much attention to the former leader.

Kouji forked an eyebrow having his attention begin to rise. " Ya? That so?"  He found himself say, unable to think of anything else better. The only response he got was a snicker from the well-hidden man in the darkness. It was almost as if it were a habit for that guy to cloth himself as night's color.

For some reason Kouji found the question roll out of his tongue. 

" Of Suzaku?"

The cold stranger glanced at Kouji's questionable eyes with a piercing and aloof gaze but with an amused flicker of golden amber. " Right…" Then he smiled almost in a mock and resumed stargazing with intense eyes.

_There he goes again_! Kouji thought mutely gnarling. Always acting like he had more authority or power than others! However, Kouji was slightly awe struck and surprised that this lone-wolf knew more things about the war and the four beast gods better than the other blunts in the stronghold.

Strange as the man's appearance, Kouji noted that he carried a unique type of sword that Kouji had never experienced in battle before. Nor had he ever seen him wield it but always kept it strictly hidden in its black sheath. The mere weapon was the first thing Kouji noticed besides the man's piercing eyes when they first met. The sheath practically dragged on the floor so it was impossible to miss. 

Not to mention he carried it with him as a close companion: There was never a time in the past month since he joined, Kouji ever saw him without that ridiculously long sword by his side.

Even now at the very moment, the man had his foreign sword obediently propped beside him.

Kouji's face hardened at the man. He wondered why this arrogant man suddenly walked up to their doorstep and let himself into their organization brushing Kouji off stating how he knew Kouji isn't the real leader. Most of all Kouji wondered why he allowed this loner to have such a privilege. On first impression Kouji was expecting something impressive from the stranger but he was given no show.

Truth is, the newcomer never displayed his skills at all. Possibly because the occasion had never risen or it may have been the lone wolf's free choice of simply refusing to use it. 

The only thing he did to prove his worth was scare off a group of intruders by his mere posture, eyes and demeanor. Could Kouji blame the invaders for fleeing so cowardly? After all, the guy always had a dark, morbid status about him. So looking at him in the eyes was like starring at a demon.

…and possibly like a demon he remained closed off to socializing with people in his own league taking orders from no one and do whatever he pleased. That included taking off without a word and coming back in the same silence.

The only active thing the ' gloomy, dark guy' or ' wolf', as some of Kouji's men labeled him, had been doing was stick around as grim company. Occasionally the wolf would pose questions or suggestions, but mainly he'd almost scare one of Kouji's men half to death with that glare of his whenever provoked or irritated.

The only good thing his presence ever did for Kouji was pull down everyone in his dark gravity and utterly silence a pair of bickering bandits who were about to declare a wild duel by merely starring.

_Still…_

Kouji could feel the narrowing of his own eyes and the clenching of his teeth.

That still didn't mean that the loner could be on the verge of insubordination to him!

Sure that was the main piss-off, but Kouji at certain moments, he liked to have him around. Perhaps just for the simple reason of having a nameless wolf good for back up threats and possibly further protection and strength as a benefit. Though, Kouji doubted the stranger would fight for anyone except his ominous self….

…and judging the stranger by his cold, rock-serious exterior, maybe the wolf will attempt to sink his fangs on Kouji instead of saving even a child about to be slain.

Kouji eyed the man cautiously. He wondered if it was really a good idea to sit beside this somber man. Fortunately the man kept characteristically quiet and was showing no signs of interest of Kouji. Just the stars…

Kouji uncoiled feeling a little more relieved. 

Ironically enough, Kouji was curious and wanted to learn why this man was hanging around in his stronghold. Multiple times this man often insulted how things were done and how low they were in snarling disgust but he always came back. Even when he stormed off so aggravated he returned.

 That's why Kouji would nearly have his heart spring out of his chest from extreme surprise when the stranger returned and would suddenly emerge from the shadows for his entrance.

He was like some lost raptor bird taking off for a hunt and returning for a roost. Never came back with an explanation or a heads up that he was back….

Now Kouji wasn't careless or stupid like some of his bandits. The leader could clearly sense the strong, dark and dangerous essence dwelling deep inside and all around that man. 

Kouji gave the man a scowl look_. If Genrou was here we'd confront this asshole long time ago!_  Yet no matter how loud or confident Kouji's thoughts were, he never personally confronted the man himself. How was it that he managed to put up with the dark man? Perhaps it was some fear because Kouji could swear he could feel that man always radiate with such an unspeakably fatal element…and Kouji didn't want to get himself caught in some complex web of strung up stories.

Despite Kouji's views, the man always stayed quiet and come here every single night. Looking at those blasted stars. 

 So Kouji wanted to know why.

Why did it seem that somehow this stranger was held back in his stronghold? Why was such a mysterious bastard biding his time here like he was keeping some forbidden secret?

_Wait…._

Why should Kouji even care? He was getting himself horribly lost. That loner wasn't his problem, just a very uncouth natured shadow that should be melted away by something holy.  In conclusion the only thing the stranger meant to Kouji was a dark shadow following and only assisting for a reason meant to be unshared.

However, there were even more mind boggling mysterious that made Kouji addled and confused.

It was the fact that the stranger knew so many things and enigmas about Suzaku and the other beast gods that made Kouji feel suspicious.

He even knew about the priestess, the warriors, the war between Kounan and Kutou—The Suzaku Seven and Seiryu Seven as if he were involved. There were even some occasions the man even asked the whereabouts of some of the Suzaku warriors. 

There was even one time he just plainly asked about Nakago for a reason Kouji may never know. There were so many various impressions the man left him—and they weren't all decent.

Geeze, even thinking about him made Kouji pissed!

Kouji let out a frustrated groan and was about to throw his hands in the air to show it, but immediately stopped noticing his boot was planted in an extremely damp portion of soil and mud. He wasn't too pleased to see his boot plastered in the revolting, wet mud and grass on it, and cursed out loud.

The Lone wolf however, was immensely silent and rigid.

Kouji didn't care at the moment, he was too occupied trying to scrape off the junk on his boot and hissed another curse.

" It….can't be…. Suzaku…."

Kouji's attention immediately snapped over to the lone wolf who was had just murmured Suzaku's name out of nowhere. The had such a serious and a unreadable expression on his face, gazing off somewhere with all thought put into it. Kouji found himself following the stranger's gaze at a unique cluster of stars. Where a single glow of red winked out in a small sparkle. It then faded in a dark shade to match the steady yet tense environment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness had always been confusing, for it meant many things. So many possibilities, so many reasons.

An eternal sheet of blackness and he was caught in it.

Was it night? Perhaps it was just that there wasn't any light. Or maybe he was dead, but then again maybe he was just be asleep.

Nakago woke up.

All he saw was darkness everywhere. It was hard to determine between two possibilities: Was he in a pitch-black room? Or were his eyes shut?

He concluded that his eyes were closed because he didn't feel himself blinking. So he tried to open his eyes, but they hurt to do so and even more to move any part of his body. He stayed perfectly still and thought about it for a while seeming flustered.

Aches in his body, a few sore spots and stings on his face, eyes burning, and hair starting to itch…

…that means he was very much alive and definitely not dead.

The next thing he noticed was that there were noises all around. 

Soft, gentle sounds beating on the ground. 

So many of them.

Water drops?

No. It was rain.

He attempted to move, even get up, but his body protested in pain forcing him to stop. He waited for a few moments and realized he was laying on a somewhat damp surface. It felt hard under the wet and tender layer he was lying on. Small, long and slender, it flattened under him, and he felt something moist begin to gush out as he pressed his back on it getting his back soaked. 

It felt familiar though. Possibly grass?

The earthly odor of moist plants and soil confirmed his answer.

He was indeed outside and in the rain, possibly at night due to the scent of the crisp air of dusk he recognized.

An entire weight lifted from his shoulders as if discovering such knowledge made the world rotate again and alive like it just unfroze and hit reality again. 

He felt the rain hit his body and drip down. His sweat tickling along his back and forehead, hair plastered against his neck and face sticking to it. He felt completely drenched, and so cold; it was almost cruel. 

He felt a little refreshed though, even breathing became easier but he felt abandoned and flushed with numbness from the cold, almost sick. As he felt a rain drop slide along his lips, he soon gained enough confidence to open his eyes. 

As color entered his world of vision, he saw blurry, dark colors blending into view, looking watery like a smudged and dewy painting. Soon the shapes and shades sharpened and the gray, blue, and black colors formed a clouded sky in various textures.

The rain was sympathetic now. Some brighter and vivid specks of color greeted him kindly in the gloomy scene. 

Stars.

He began to feel something crawl into his mind and recall something, but his collection of memory quickly escaped before he could even catch anything. His head spun making him feel abused with such pain forcing him to wince.

Where was he?

He made sure his eyes had adjusted to the landscape before attempting to sit up. The sudden movement caused some creaky bones to ignite, feeling like his muscles were tearing up. He uttered an exiguous grunt and lolled his head to the side. His cheek pressed against the moisten earth.

His eyes suddenly trailed along to the horizons. He saw the region he embedded on was an endless field with a grim look appearing foggy as far as he could see. What was this place? He felt he should've known, but couldn't.  It almost felt like he was just born or awakened from a super naturally long slumber.

But something scared him deep inside.

He couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Not even who he was or if he even had a name.

Slight panic arose in him, his heart fluttered and pounded. He quickly climbed up into a half seat position with supporting elbows. 

What should he do? Can anyone help him?

He forced himself to his feet bringing his knee up first, then pushing the rest of his weight up, even though the aches pulled on his constricted muscles very harshly. He stood and took a survey around his surroundings seeming bewildered. 

Suddenly he saw something.

Something that made him give a startled gasp and stagger aback almost loosing balance, but he managed to find his footing in time.

Not too far from his direction and at the lining of the horizons shined forth a blinding red light like the sun. Nakago squinted. It evolved into a crimson shade having silver sparks emit from it. The uncommon pair of colors glowed, luster brighter, bigger, until it nearly blinded him forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and bringing his hands in front as a shield. 

He felt the light getting closer. So close, he felt such amazing warmth and heat from it. He peeled open an eye. The light gave him a strange feeling as if he were supposed to know something—a reason.

It suddenly began to reduce in size, but beckoning the area with lucid rays.  It then without warning, shot up into the sky like a bolt of lighting, striking the heavens in a huge pillar, then vanished into small dissolving fragments.

Nakago was terribly frustrated. He didn't know either to be relieved the overwhelming light disappeared or to get upset by the event it was gone.

He as interrupted by a sharp pain drilling into his head. He detected a bright, but extremely brief flash of black and white, two shadows, before falling to his knees holding his head in agony. He breathed deeply in a gasp then felt the rain return. He waited patiently for the pain to cease then gradually grew silent for a very long time. 

When he finally raised his head, there was a shadow towering over him. 

Nakago narrowed his eyes and glared at the stranger.

Pure instinct told him this was someone he should _not_ be happy to see and certainly not to trust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red glow vanished completely. Not a trace left and the entire other cast of stars seemed to flinch for a moment by winking in a very unnatural order.

Kouji caught in the stare blinked blankly, unsure what to think. He'd swear his eyes were probably deceiving him and playing a nasty trick. Unfortunately the trance and alerted look in the eyes of the man beside him told the leader other wise. The strangers' eyes seemed to slightly widen that was hardly noticeable as if expecting or realizing something—or possibly fear deep inside. Now those penetrating eyes looked so intense and hard that were now narrowing.

Finally, he gave a long, pausing blink.

Now that kind of freaked Koiji out. He opened his mouth to ask the man what was that all about but got cut–off.  The wolf had suddenly got up and turned in such haste it nearly half stunned Kouji making him jerk back in a flinch as a reflex. Kouji gave an evil glare translating into ' Hey, hey, hey! The hell is that!?' but the wolf paid no attention.

" I'll be leaving now, leader." The lone wolf informed in a mutter and started to step into the shadows. His long, dark hair was swaying in beat of his movement.

Stomping his foot heavily Kouji sprung to his feet. "Hey! Where ya going!?" he demanded vehemently.

The man paused shortly in pace, but still advancing forth in motion as he briefly glimpsed over his shoulder. His face was still naturally hidden within the shadows and his only visible earring was agleam in a strangely alien glow.

" Personal matters…leader." He answered coldly and the last word in his reply was almost cold and taunting at Kouji. Infact it was! 

Unfortunately the man had already slipped into the shadows and was gone. Leaving the now gaping Kouji to render speechless in anger

" Ya Bastard! Always coming and going!" Kouji hollered, and kicked the dirt violently. 

That was the last time he would ever see that man—not for a long time until a planned day will arrive…and from the stranger's lips never uttered a given name to Kouji.

Now that was an additional point for Kouji to get annoyed about.

He was about to through a fit of rage, (Due to the fact the man left—again and completely ignored him—again, and always had a habit of mocking him! Again!) but suddenly paused and looked at the shimmering stars in silence. Not to the fact that Kouji made a solution that the aloof bastard wasn't worth to get all distracted and frustrated about—even though the shadow dressed man could _really_ piss him off sometimes, but because of another thought. 

One of a completely different category put together.

Kouji crossed his arms.

" Wonder how Genrou is doing?"

Unfortunately for both men neither of them could ever expect what will happen. However it wasn't only these two who are unaware of a cunningly, nefarious scheme was at hand. Even celestial beings and immortals could not predict that this perfectly planned plot would start this very day.

This was the night that should not have been forgotten. That should have never been thought of. For it gave birth to the nightmare that had slept for too long…

Now it finally breathes and even the gods feared this day would ever occur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------

Author's Notes

--------

Yay!!!! Yaaayyy! Italics worked! Yay yay yay yay! *Happy dances*

Wow that took a while to redo that didn't it? I would like to apologize to everyone for such a ridiculously long time to finish this and without even the second chapter.  I can however, offer you the promise that I am working on the second chapter right now as we speak and hopefully I can finish it soon. 

Now I would like to especially thank Kitty Lynne and Otaku Pitcher for being so patient and interested in my story despite how long I haven't worked on it. I am truly grateful to the two of you and cannot thank you enough, your review and loyalty means very much to me. Thank you so much! ^_^ It is people like you who helped restore my motivation and inspiration to carry on with this fanfiction, without you guys I wouldn't be working on it right now. So thank you again so much!

Ok! Updates on news! as you guys have read there has been an added scene in the prologue, and some things added as well as some things taken away.  All for story purposes! Yes and for the better. I really hope you have enjoyed my revised version of the prologue! I worked pretty hard on it. (Wow in total this prologue has been redone about five times!) The first chapter, not much was changes, just a few bits and pieces, but you can read it again if you want and leave a review! ^_^ Plus good time to backtrack and remember what's going on! 

Thank you everyone for reading this story and keeping it alive! Thank you so much Kitty Lynne and Otaku Pitcher! I owe you guys a lot! I promise to have my second chapter delivered soon and I intend to keep my word for you guys!

As for everyone else thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please R&R!

Thank you for reading!

~TheDemonSwordsMan~


	2. Chapter One Taken Away

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Fushigi Yugi, and I am NOT Yu Watase.

----------------------------------------

**Fushigi Yugi~ The Star Essence**

-----------------------------------------

-Parentual Guidence. Rated 16+ Some coarse language, violence and mature situations- 

**Note**: This takes place after Fushigi Yugi OVA and before Ekoden, in which Ekoden had never taken place.  This also means that Miaka and Taka's son is a little boy (According to the OVA ending) instead of a little girl. ( as Ekoden shows)

  
**Changes**: Hardly. Just very few lines. You can read it again though if you want ^_^

----------------

Chapter One- Taken Away

----------------

A warm, glowing red light came into his view.

Feathers were fluttering down like heavenly rain, drifting softly before an unseen wind. An unearthly silhouette appeared, backlit by the crimson light.

_" Tamahome ... Tamahome ... Suzaku warrior, please save this world… protect my priestess."_

The deep, rich voice resounded into the divine boundary from within the warm glow of light. Taka tried his best to discern what it said as the voice begin to fade and render into a faint echo, the light being devoured by darkness.

_What's going on? What does it mean and what did it want?_

 Taka attempted to call out, but he found he had lost the ability to do so. The area began to swirl and spin into oblivion, eroding as it did so until at last it was drawn into an unknown dimension that Taka could never reach.

_Oh no… not now, not when the voice had just hinted about a warning of some sort… but from what? _

Somehow, he knew he could find out as soon as he could stop the light from completely dispelling. He had to know. He had to find out whatever threat the beast god's words warned.  Taka began to run toward the holy light.

_" Tamahome… my warrior... you must... "_

Suzaku's whisper echoed repeatedly before gradually dying away, sounding as if it were being forced into a steel box. A mystical shriek pierced the air like a bell, and then peal after peal tore from the throat of the phoenix god as its scarlet plumage sparkled and swayed in Taka's line of vision.

Then, Suzaku was gone. 

The light. 

Everything. 

Complete darkness.

_No! He's gone! Suzaku wait! What were you trying to tell me?_

Taka Sukanami shot up from his bed as if an electric jolt had run through his body.  His arm was outstretched, as if he meant to reach for something and his blanket barely covered the lower half of his body. His sweat felt hot against his cold chest and he blinked as he paused to take in his surroundings.

It was just a dream.

Taka dragged out a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his teal hair, and then lay back, letting the back of his head sink into his pillow. It was unusual to have a dream like that these times of days, especially when everything was over now.

He gave a long stretch with his arms over his head and pushed himself up again in a seated posture glancing at the clock with its digital numbers beaming. 7:00 am. A fresh early, Saturday morning.

 He glanced around at his tidy room and peered out at the warm rays from the window, then slid out of bed. As he folded the rumpled sheets that were dangling off the edge, he began to think about the dream.

Suzaku was calling out to him; Taka had recognized that utterly familiar crimson light. It had felt like he had been floating in front of the holy vision; a shower of crimson feathers in a dark chamber. There had been such an urgency in the beast god's voice, as if Suzaku was retreating from something and used whatever limited time he had to make his plea. Yet the deity still had exuded a powerful sense of composure, despite the distress that Taka had detected in his tone.

Protect my Priestess. Taka remembered the message, while drawing open his window curtains and allowing the light to spill into his room. He wondered what the protector of the South had meant. Protect Miaka from what? 

It was too surreal. 

There couldn't be any threats against Miaka, after so long, could there? Or perhaps Suzaku had meant something in 'The Universe Of The Four Gods' was threatening her? Or that somehow the world was under a death threat? But, there were no more dangers to peace left there to face… so how could there be? The story ended long ago, it had nothing to do with him or Miaka anymore—that world was sealed away, and forgotten. He and Keisuke had disposed of the book, and made sure all data and files on it were deleted without a trace.

He sighed, slid the window open, brushing the frills from the curtains aside, and then sucked in the brisk, outside air. So fresh and alive he felt, having the sun enfold him with soothing warmth as he was greeted with melodies from the birds. 

He thought back to the book world. Nakago was gone, the Seiryu Seven were gone, Tenkou was gone... and so were all the other enemies they'd faced. All were vanquished and defeated.

So, Taka finally concluded, it probably was just a mere dream that meant nothing. His subconscious was just being over active and overly dramatic. Yeah, that had to be it.

He sighed. "Yeah…it was just a dream. It meant nothing." He quietly droned, trying to reassure himself as his lavender eyes toward his calendar that hung by a tack on the wall. His gaze sharpened, and then became comically round with realization.

"Oh no!"  He yelped, edging back from the window. "Hikari's birthday!" He practically shrieked the words as panic assailed him. He had completely forgotten about his six-year-old son's birthday! His eyes half closed into lines of displeasure. He wouldn't be able to buy Hikari's gift either. Miaka wasn't going to like that.

"Keisuke!" He suddenly chirped with joy. "He probably bought it!!" Hikari's doting uncle, and Taka's savoir!  What a relief. He relaxed then abruptly tensed again as another mental note slapped at the back of his head.

The cake!

Taka grimaced. Miaka may have improved in her cooking, but a decent cake was still way out of her league. He grinned at the thought, picturing Miaka struggling with the ingredients and shoving the lumpy excuse of a cake into the oven.

Suddenly, a brilliant light bulb of an idea switched on in his head—or rather, a reminder of a previous idea. He raised his finger as if pinpointing the thought down before he gleefully trotted over to his bed with an overly too pleased smile. "Ah, the money for that movie Hikari wanted to see!" 

Taka's eyes glazed over with a crazed consumer look as he strode to the bed and lifted the upper mattress over his head. His eyes sparkled with adoration at the sight of his secret little compartment, which contained his personal collection of cash, all of it earned them from his part-time job as pallor. He had always had a great liking for money, and he wanted to have his own personal stash-no sharing allowed!  He took a few bills, snatched some change and chortled in glee as he then plopped the mattress back down. 

"Heh heh, good, that's enough for the tickets, they won't cost that much!" He sung out merrily.

He then strode toward the door. As he was about to exit his bedroom, he briefly paused at the sound of a faint 'thud' hit his carpeted floor. Taka glanced back at his dressing table where the sound had formed only to notice a golden framed picture fallen at the floor beside it. He promptly knelt down to fetch it and to put back on the table where it's suppose stand.

Before doing so, Taka smiled at the photo seeing his friends on it. He recollected all of the memories he shared with them and remembering all the hardships they went through together—so long ago—Years.  To Taka it felt like an eternity since he last saw them all. He really did miss them greatly; he then lifted the picture more closely as his eyes trailed on each of his comrades' faces.

The first person that practically stood out most was the flaming bandit because of his extremely fiery and wildly comical hair. 

Tasuki.

Taka cracked a smirk at his friendly rival, and then his eyes wandered down the rest of the faces mentally naming them as he went down each row.

Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Nuriko, himself and…he smiled lovingly at the next face he saw—Miaka.

It was such a long time ago when they had their picture taken together. He remembered they were on a boat ready to set sails and head toward Hokkan to find Genbu's Shinzaho…

…at that time, they had already tried to summon Suzaku, but unfortunately Amiboshi, the one who played Chiriko's role and pretended to be a Suzaku Warrior, had sprung his trap. Within minutes after that moment, they first met the real Chiriko, the last Suzaku Warrior and the one who had saved them from Amiboshi's spell.

In the end though, Amiboshi had turned out to be a good person and proved himself a great ally. They had learned later, that when dangling for his life over the swollen river, he had released his grip in his flute and relinquished his fate as a Seiryu warrior, to prevent the summoning of Seiryu, thereby ensuring the peace between the two nations.

Suboshi his twin brother had thought otherwise. He believed the hands of the Suzaku Warriors had massacred his twin brother. Of course, neither Suboshi nor the Suzaku Seven had known Amiboshi was still very much alive.

As thrilling and fulfilling as it had been, Taka was glad that the adventure was over. So much suffering and sacrifices had been made…

Having failed in the summoning of Suzaku, the only way for them to summon Suzaku was to collect the two shinzahos, so off they ventured off to Hokkan. It had been one heck of a voyage—not to mention a humorous one, due to Tasuki's fear of water.

Of course, back then in his past life, his name was Tamahome—a Suzaku Warrior.

Taka had never forgotten it; that grand journey they had with countless deaths, losses, sorrow, but also many laughs, lessons and memories to keep forever.

Reluctantly, he took himself out of the memorable flashbacks, and returned to the present reality. He finally set down the frame on the dressing table, propping it neatly against the mirror.

He missed his comrades very much indeed, and still relished the tasks they accomplished together.  He wouldn't even mind if Nuriko gave him a super-powered-human tap on the back that had the same effect as a full blown punch backed by a tally of bricks. Nuriko always had a habit about forgetting his uncompromising strength.

And then there was Tasuki- if the bandit warrior purposely burned him with his iron fan or call him his childhood nick-name: 'Little Ghost' ever again—well, he'd just end up bashing Tasuki, and laughing about it with the guy later. He wouldn't even mind to hear his highness boast on his beauty or the very common 'ya know' from the masked monk.

Again, Taka was brought back to reality as he heard a rather loud bang of some sort—more like a mini explosion, actually—from downstairs, and most undoubtedly, the kitchen. 

Typical.

" Miaka must be cooking again," he said to himself with a grin. " Something too complex for her skills, I bet." He laughed, as he turn to make a mad dash downstairs toward who-knows-what's-left-of-the-kitchen.

 He couldn't wait to see what she had brewed up- or at least tried to brew up- this time.  Life with Miaka was anything but dull.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Keisuke Yuki was crouched behind the chair, his head poked out at the side in order to send a scolding look to Miaka. Egg fragments dangled from his dirty blonde hair, an obvious clue to the fact that the usage of the chair for a shield had failed. 

Miaka, on the other hand, was covered from head to foot with white powder because of the 'minor' explosion from her attempt at baking a cake from scratch.

" Oops~" she said scratching the back of her head, "Maybe I put in a little too much baking soda?"  She laughed nervously, but her smile was as blissful as ever. Typical, Keiske thought.

"A little too much?" Keiske snickered loudly as he rose and reseated himself on his chair and returned to his abandoned breakfast " I'd say a lot too much!"  He snorted sarcastically. He surveyed Miaka's messy appearance, and amusement overcame him. 

" Ha ha…. that's my sister!" He chuckled and shook his head. " Always messing up on something!" He laughed again, leaning back against his chair and putting a leg over one knee casually.

"What was that you just said?"  Came Miaka's fuming response.

Keisuke glanced up to find himself in danger of having a container of batter dumped on him by his agitated sister. The bowl over his head looked ready to tip at any second. He gritted his teeth.

" Ah nothing! I didn't say anything!" He protested, holding up his hands to hopefully deflect whatever 'food' would be dropped on him.

Miaka sighed, and gave him a pouting look.

"You didn't have to rub it in, you know!" She snapped, staring sternly at him, but then switched back to her trademark cheerfulness when she added. " But, I'm glad you decided to come over today, Keisuke, I missed you," her wide almond eyes closed in a smile, " And Hikari adores you," she giggled. " He's probably up in his room or playing in the living room now, won't be long until he comes rushing downstairs!" 

She paused, thinking that maybe Hikari was already sneaking toward the kitchen to surprise his uncle. That meant she shouldn't mention his Birthday gift, because it wouldn't be the surprise she and Taka wanted it to be. 

Keisuke shrugged with a smile. " Yeah, he's a good kid, and it seems he can't get enough of the story, either." He grinned and winked at her. " You know, the one about the fabulous Priestess of Suzaku?"

"Oh stop," Miaka laughed, feeling embarrassed. She flipped through a cookbook on the counter. " Keisuke, could you please pass the flour over to me?" She asked scanning through the text.

Keisuke arched a brow in an 'are -you -completely-nuts?' expression.  He lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and took a long swallow, before answering.  "Well," he started, putting the cup down and giving her a daunting stare. "A birthday cake should really—Gwaaargh!"

Keisuke's words were cut off, as Miaka sent him to the ground with a not so friendly drop kick.

" I said not to mention anything about it this morning!" She scowled. "Hikari might hear!"

Keisuke was back at his feet with a sore-looking, red footprint furrowed in between his eyes and over his nose. He glowered at her. " Well, you should've gotten everything ready way before this!" He shot back sharply then muttered slyly. " And also those movie tickets for Hikari—"  

Again, Keisuke didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he earned another flying kick from the agitated Miaka. " Keisuke~!" She whined loudly, upset that her brother nearly spilled the beans about her son's other birthday treat. " I want it to be a surprise!"

A hearty yet confused sounding laugh resounded from the kitchens' entrance.

"I see Hikari is wisely staying out of the kitchen," Taka chuckled, as he stepped into the kitchen, with a good morning smile and a nod. Then, without warning he was thrown off his feet as a small body pounced on him.

"Papa!"

"Whoa!"

THUD!

They had both flopped to the ground from the collision. A wide-eyed Taka was sprawled in a very inconvenient position with a young giggling boy, joyfully hugging onto his neck rather tightly. All others present in the room were laughing heartily.

The russet-haired boy looked up at his father with brilliant violet eyes and a wide smile. Taka smiled back, marveling for the thousandth time at the handsome miracle he and Miaka had created.

"Hey Hikari, what are you so excited about?" He inquired.

The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement, looking as if he had just met Santa Claus. "Mama is making a cake!" He caroled, with his usually frisky cheeriness.

In the background, Miaka smiled ruefully as a small sweat drop edging its way down her cheek.  Drat! She was caught.  Well, she had had the feeling Hikari would be snooping around. Ha ha…, what a devious little cutie her son could be.

Keisuke was looking a little loony, displaying an absurdly wide smile, and giggling like a schoolgirl. Miaka glared at her brother.

"And uncle Keisuke is helping with my surprise about the movie!" Hikari added with glee, while energetically bouncing around on his feet.

Both Keisuke and Miaka flipped onto their faces in consternation, and Taka swore he could hear major sweat drops sprouting over their heads. It was now Miaka's turn to scoff at Keisuke, considering the fact Keiske was the one who had blurted out the plans, when they both knew Hikari might eavesdrop on their conversation.

Taka chuckled as the brother and sister began to quibble. " Well let's pretend it's a surprise okay?" He said, and playfully ruffled his son's hair.  Hikari gave a mighty salute in return, wearing a 'Yes Sir!' expression on his face, then gave his father a tight hug before he began to merrily march around the kitchen, exiting into the living room.

Taka stood up and glanced over at his former priestess, who was getting to her feet dusting off her pants, while Keisuke stayed seated on the dusty floor staring gloomily at the flour and other baking ingredients strewn over the floor. 

The petite brunette was about to resume making breakfast when Taka strolled over to her and planted a good morning kiss on the top of her head.

"Going to try to bake a cake?" He asked, with a teasing grin.

Keisuke gave him a lopsided grin from across the room, one that meant ' do-you-really-have–to- ask?, as Miaka giggled and returned Taka's kiss on his cheek.

"Sure" she chirped, " I read the ingredients and everything!" She beamed at him and began to flip through some pages on a book entitled "The Big Book of Cakes", which rested on the table. Eventually she stopped, tapping a finger on a certain page that bore the most complicated, professional and fussy looking cake Taka had ever seen.

He went bug-eyed, dismayed by the fact that Miaka wanted to attempt to make that particular entry! Out of all the simple cakes, why did she have to choose such a complex one?  Her choice was already keeping Keisuke occupied with a great deal of sweeping.

"Um, why ~ don't you just try something simple?" Taka insisted quickly, snapping the book shut with a nervous smile. Keisuke frantically nodded in agreement behind Taka's shoulder trying to be persuasive.

" Or," Taka had multiple beads of sweat prickling behind his head as soon as he saw Miaka frown at him. " We can order one!" he suddenly proclaimed, accidentally over exaggerating the excitement in his tone, making him sound too obvious.

Miaka began to stare at him with a scowl face.

Taka flinched at that and desperately searched for any thoughts in his head how to change the subject.

" Oh,! You owe me exactly…" He had suddenly withdrawn a calculator holding it high in the air like some trophy having his fingers tap a few digital numbers.  He then gave a rather freaky, wide grin as he thrust the calculator down for Miaka to see the results it showed.

" You owe me two dollars for wasting that baking soda!" He announced cheerfully, which made Miaka blink in disbelief, the vein in her temple throbbed with annoyance.

" Taka!!!"  She groaned exasperatingly, poking a punch at his shoulder, who laughed in response. "All you think about it money! You're so cheap!"

" I know, I know." He grinned again childishly, like the boy he was deep inside.

Keisuke was now officially the janitor in the background, until his sister volunteered to put away the 'mess' she caused. " Why don't you have some breakfast Taka?" she said thoughtfully, stacking a few dishes onto the sink. Taka nodded and advanced to the table were 'breakfast' was offered to him on another plate. Keisuke caught his eye by frantically waving his hands and shaking his head in great disapproval.

" It's burnt." He hissed in a whisper and signaled for Taka to quickly dispose of the blackened meal to the garbage. Taka stared down at the rather dark meal and frowned. Clearly it was not edible without pinning someone down with a killer stomachache. 

Hikari had returned making his dramatic entrance by prancing about from nowhere and glomping his uncle, tugging on Keisuke's sleeve excitingly. " Uncle! Uncle! Tell me the story again! I wanna hear it." 

Keisuke choked on a surprised laugh, " Again?" He had a weird funny look with celestial stars in his eyes. Obviously and as predictable as Keisuke can occasionally be, he probably couldn't wait to tell 'his' minor parts as the narrator of the story and other positions he played out. He did always have some convincing, excited little orbit of stars and planets swimming around him whenever he read his name for some fame to show it. 

Hikari nodded energetically, " Yeah, with papa and mama!" he yanked at Keisuke's sleeve again.

Keisuke became fossilized in a dead pause, hair out of place in a tousle, and dropped his head. "Oh…" Taka couldn't help but suppress a muffled laugh at his brother-in -law.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Hikari urged, pulling Keisuke forward, who slightly stumbled as he was led toward the living room. " I wanna play Suzaku warriors too!" He added with, almost magically having a paper made fan in his small hands, waving it around like a parade piton. " Rekka Shenin!" he shrieked his young roar, playfully whapping the fan onto Keisuke's head.

" Ok, ok, ok…!" Kesiuke laughed, depositing the broom at the corner and allowed himself to be dragged by the high anxious youth, into the 'play room'

The parents smiled in admiration at the cute boy do so—he was impressively mature and smart for his age. What Taka found amusing about his son's intelligence is that it reminded him of the youngest Suzaku warrior, Chiriko.  In school Hikari was achieving brilliant grades with outstanding communication and comprehensions skills.

 Of coarse, to Taka's and Miaka's joy, Hikari was a very high-spirited, friendly little boy who could truly make the sun rise for them to brighten their day. The adoring youth also had many friends easily befriending and getting along with almost anyone. Hence is why they have decided to throw a small party involving only the family before launching Hikari's _big_ party with the youth's friends, which they have scheduled it for next Saturday. Hikari also had a remarkable resemblance to Taka's appearance, with his vivid eyes and slightly longer and fluffier hairstyle than his father's which related more to a lion cub's mane only in matching color with his mother in almond brown.

" Heh, heh…he sure likes to hear that story," Taka laughed, quickly putting a cloth over the overly cooked Miaka-breakfas-Special to hide his evidence that he didn't eat it.

" Yeah, he really looks up to you Taka," Miaka said beaming a smile, then giggled. " Hikari really likes Tasuki too!" She added with another giggle, moving to the toaster on the counter, attempting to make breakfast again.

Taka's eyes grew triple their normal size and he partly lunged forward at Miaka to clamp a hand over hers in apprehensively. " Uh, don't bother, I just finished, and why don't we go for a walk and order cake?" He insisted almost speaking too fast, giving a more than necessary smile again to be convincing.

Miaka eyed him suspiciously. " You're not just making an excuse just to get away from my cooking are you?" She accused in a mutter, her pupils mere dots under lidded eyes.

" Nu ~ oh! Not at all!" Taka retorted at once in a lie, nervously jittering around giving a lame smile. " I just think a walk would be nice."

She was catching on to him now. Taka quickly took his loved one's hands, " Miaka,' his expression had drastically turned into all seriousness, almost in dramatic urgency. "Listen, I had a dream last night," he spoke in a low, husky voice with great importance. Miaka had paused and looked at him with her big, almond eyes offering her full attention to Taka.

He waited; drawing in a long, slow breath before he continued. " It was about Suzaku," he breathed, feeling hesitate to carry on seeing Miaka's slight falter in her face with a gentle tilt of her head to the side at the mention beast god's name. The priestess gave Taka a soothing and encouraging look. " Go on." She urged softly.

Taka sighed. " Well, he was calling to me, I think he wanted me to somehow to return ...go back into the book," he halted tentatively before adding, "…and another thing about protecting you." He waited patiently for a response. The long droning silence made him think he was making too much of this matter. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Miaka seemed to have drunk every word that was mentioned to her direly, and then softly shook her head. " I don't think Suzaku would call either of us back." She answered carefully, "The book was sealed away and everything is over now right? So I don't think it really means anything." She smiled to support her statement to him. Taka could tell by the look in her eyes and her tone that she was trying to quell the fear in them at the thought. " And, if you had the dream, I'd probably have it too wouldn't I?" Miaka abetted.

Taka nodded. What she did say made sense. She was after all, the priestess of Suzaku, and Suzaku would have contacted Miaka immediately then his warriors second priority; not first. " Yeah, you're right," Taka said quietly. It probably was just a random dream with his previous moments of life. _Yeah, that was it._

The random 'play' shouts from Hikari's room broke the silence. Specifically the ' _Die _Nakago!" and " Ow! Not so hard Hikari! It's pretend, _pretend_!" from Kesisuke rang out the loudest.

Maika gave a soft giggle placing a hand to cup her mouth before heading out to the kitchen's door in a brisk stride twisting open the doorknob. " Well? How about that walk?" She queried with a genial smile.

Taka blinked. _What walk? Oh, that walk_. " Yeah, let's go." He said enthusiastically, looking forward to the spring's morning. Miaka snatched her jacket from the coat hanger and threw it on quickly, opening the door skipping outside.  " Come on Taka!" She called from the sunny outside.

" I'm coming." He replied, snatching his spring coat. He paused, turned around then called out upstairs. " Keisuke! We're going out, can you look after Hikari?"

Taka heard a noise that sounded like Keisuke falling over an array of household furniture for a response. He also heard a grumbled mutter that sounded like ' That's what I was doing' before getting a decent " Sure' reply. However, there was a question on the back of Taka's head nagged him, and he knew he had to ask before he left. 

" Hey Keisuke," he made his sure tone was low enough so it wasn't within earshot of Miaka.

" Yeah?" Keisuke's head was visible now as he poked it into view at the side of the kitchen's entrance frame.

" Um ~ " Taka gulped. _Oh please, make him have it _He prayed_._ " You bought Hikari's present, right?" he asked rather bluntly.

Keisuke choked on his own tongue nearly dropping to the floor.

" What? But, didn't _you _buy it?" Keisuke asked desperately, almost seeing he was more upset than Taka was. They exchanged looks and stared at each other ghostly with deep lines under their eyes. " Oh damn…" they groaned in unison

" Taka, coming?" Miaka's voice rang out. Taka gave a sigh. Oh no, looks like he had to tell Miaka the downfall of the day… or did he? Taka's lips lifted in a grin.

" Uh, real sorry Taka," Keisuke apologized suddenly, now standing fully in Taka's view. " That game Hikari wanted was hard to find—" 

Keisuke broke off, as the result of his sentence was unexpected. Taka had three blue lines drip down from under his eye and a gloomy background hovering over him looking displeased and almost phantom like.

" Keisuke! Do you want to tell Hikari what he's getting for his birthday or what?" he grumbled impatiently exasperated. Keisuke had a dumbfounded look before realizing he had opened his big mouth again and mouthed a small " Oops."

Taka sighed again. " Well I'll be going, later."  Without further ado he stepped out through the door and shutting it behind him, but gave his brother-in-law a good-willed thumbs up for good luck as though needing it for a grand mission.

Miaka leapt toward Taka and latched onto his arm smiling widely. Taka smiled as they strolled together outside beginning their morning walk.

But, for some reason, Taka had a negative feeling deep inside. He wasn't sure why, but his gut intuition told him something bad would happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Chichiri, how much longer?!" The cranky bandit gave his most annoying whine ever, stifling a yawn as he dragged himself over the hill in the same manner of some undead zombie.

The ever-smiling masked monk turned with a fork brow at his friend, who had lazily stopped walking. " We don't have much to travel ya know." Chichiri stated.

Tasuki groaned. " No! We've been walking all day! I don't want to walk anymore!" The young bandit plopped himself onto the ground with his arms and legs stubbornly in a pout. " So there!" He looked away in a very immature 'hmph' having on of his fangs exposed as he lifted his lower lip and stuck his nose in the air. It was obvious to anyone, by his disheveled appearance and cranky mood that he certainly didn't get enough sleep.

Chichiri's mask twisted into a frown by Tasuki's childish attitude from his five-paced difference of distance at his traveling partner. " Tasuki, It's only another five minutes or around that Ya know."

" No! I'm tired!" Tasuki spat, madly stomping at the ground having it exhale mini dust clouds. With a sigh Chichiri gazed at the newly dawn landscape there were in which was not too far away from the Konan Empire. He could even see the city lined at the horizons perfectly as though illustrated in the finest pigments. 

It really wasn't that far as it looked; only the sloped hill made the distance appear greater, but with the pace Tasuki and himself can travel, it would only be five minutes of dashing or a twenty minute walk.

" Why don't you just teleport us there in that hat or blanket of yours!"  Tasuki's loud squawk made Chichiri's estimation come to a halt.

" It's not a blanket Tasuki, it's a cloak ya know."

" Whatever, why don't you anyways? Ya could've done that in the beginning instead of dragging me out here and interrupting my drinking game with Kouji!" Tasuki grumbled roughly, now leaning against the nearest tree hith his arms lifted behind his head as a pillow, his slanted amber eyes starring hotly at the sky.

"I've been sensing some evil presence ya know" Chichiri informed coherently. That fox face of his now directly beside Tasuki's, nose to nose. This only made Tasuki jerk back with a yelp because of this overly-sudden-popping-out-of-no-where- routine always took him aback.

" Waaah! Chichiri! Stop scaring the shit outta me!" Tasuki slapped on hand onto his pounding chest with a lazy glare, " My heart won't be able to take it one day, you trying to cut back a dozen years of my life!?" He huffed with indignant eyes.

" You're still at a healthy young age Ya know, I don't think you'll have heart problems." The monk retorted testily with a rather satisfied grin.

" Well, _you_ can change that in an instant!" snarled Tasuki irritably.

The monk rubbed the back of his head chuckling softly before laying his staff down and resting his own back on the tree's trunk keeping his eyes on the scenery. "Well, anyways, there's this dark presence I've been sensing lately Ya know. It seems there's something taking effect on the lands." He glanced at his companion for an opinion. " Hadn't you noticed Tasuki? ….Tasuki??" Chichiri looked at his friend in question.

Tasuki apparently did not take what chichiri informed to him into any concern of serious matter, as his eyes were lazily droopy and his solitary figure half slide down to the ground in leisure " Yeah, tell me when you're done, wake me up later." He muttered sleepily and gave the biggest and widest yawn Chichiri has ever seen in the world similar to the size of royal carriage wheels—with the exception of two fangs.

The monk now wore a long, displeased sweat drop over his head then gave an agitated sigh to top it off. "THIS IS SERIOUS YA KNOW!"

Tasuki jumped not looking too pleased.

"There might be danger in Konan now, Taiisukun noticed this as well and that's why I brought you here so we can see his highness and gather at Mt.Taikyoku," Chichiri continued, dropping his voice to octave. Tasuki noticed that Chichiri dropped his common " Ya know' in his speech and was finally convinced that this was some big news. " Haven't you noticed the animal have been acting _strange_?"

"Strange?" Tasuki echoed at the question. " Like _how_ strange?"

Chichiri relaxed more in his seated posture, starring thoughtfully at the sky. " Very few appear now, and they seem frightened and even some are violent. Like something is changing or upsetting them."

" Change them?" Tasuki repeated in a snort in a frown, however in doubt, " Nah, maybe it's mating season or something, or a drinking night." He proclaimed half seriously with the best logical answer he could think of. " One of those damn chipmunks bit me, so that's violent but the thing is, chipmunks are _always_ violent in my book." He added gruffly lowering one arm to pull back his sleeve and reveal a nasty little bite mark to Chichiri as proof. 

Chichiri stared oddly at Tasuki. Another sweat drop joined his first drooping down at such an incoherent answer and such a bold statement.

"The plants are starting to die off," Chichiri pointed out, starring elsewhere at the ground they've covered previously, taking note on the dried up twigs and branches of flowers strayed along path. Tasuki put some thought into that and cast his eyes around as well.

It was true. The areas they've been passing were very dry and almost green less like a spreading desert instead of the luscious grass the ground was supposed to be covered in.  However the closer and closer they got to Konan the fairly better condition it got.

Well, it wasn't _that_ bad to make an issue about, at least that's what Tasuki opinion of thought was_. So they were pathetic plants so what?_  Tasuki mused. Then again, Konan was surpassingly known by its rich country—wait, but Konan was not too far away from Kutuo, which is sort of died off habitation with the wars it had before. "Argh…" Tasuki grunted and irritably yanked back down his sleeve heatedly. 

All of this was starting to get confusing for Tasuki now. However, that wasn't the only thing that puzzled the hot-tempered bandit. It was Chichiri's concern for the lousy habitation conditions. Mainly _why_ was Chichiri making a big fuss? Tasuki was sure that they've already wiped the floor with the 'bad guys'.  

He started to pin point and check off the villains mentally. _For one thing, the Seiryu seven were dead, including that blondie Nakago. Not to mention Chichiri's water demon friend and lastly that weirdo Tenkou was history. So _what's_ to worry about now?_

" So I thought if we traveled without my magic until we get a good idea about this would be safer, that way whatever evil is coming won't sense us."  Chichiri concluded, retrieving his holy staff and stood up. " So whatever it is we should find out soon, therefore we should visit his highness Ya know."

Tasuki smirked a tight one in his famous fanged smile. The 'Ya know' streak was coming back from the monk.

" After that, we should head back to see Taiisukun." Chichiri suggested giving the ground a tap with the bottom of his staff, having those rings on it give a chime. 

Tasuki nodded as he absorbed the facts given to him and evaluate it all. He too got up, reaching behind his back to carefully withdraw his prized diamond hard surfaced tessen having those fangs of his reappear in a grin.

Chichiri exchanged a glance at him in wonderment whether or not Tasuki had finally been convinced.

 " Well, that's why we're here." Tasuki announced proudly with new determination shining in those fiery eyes. He waved his fan in front of his chest to point at friend. "Even though I seriously don't think anything bad will happen and you're just paranoid like both his majesty and Tama over Miaka," he remarked mildly serious but reassuringly patting his tessen onto his other hand. (Chichiri gave a soft smirk)  " I guess it won't hurt just to check and ask the emperor though," Tasuki confessed, giving off that smirk once again, while adding. " We didn't kick ass lately! So if anyone whatever fancy evil wanna mess with us, well seriously kick em' good!" The bandit cheered giving a loud confident and victorious laugh, pointing onwards ready to valiantly take down even two Nakago's.

A grin touched softly upon Chichiri's lips before he lifted a hand to remove his enchanting plate mask revealing that gruesome scar gashed across his left eye, having his remaining one shimmer. " We're just lucky it…or whatever 'it' is hasn't reached Konan." 

His voice had returned into his solemn intensity now resonating in his tone, his good eye fixed on Tasuki. " Or the Knonan empire for that matter." He slid his smiling mask back on and moved forward in a walk toward their destination followed by Tasuki, then Chichiri added very gravely. " Yet…"

Little did the two surviving Suzaku warriors know that not too far away lurked a figurative shadow perched high at the peek of an overseeing cliff. With hooded eyes and face, it was draped nearly head to toe in a black cloak flowing in the wind with such strict secret inside the form itself and all around it. With a hidden smile it possessed a complete birds eye view over the entire land, not to mention a visual on the two Suzauku warriors down below.

" The priestest..." It grinned in a deep hushed voice. " Is coming..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the park's linear path, holding bags on both hands abreast to each other and arm in arm. 

The wind blew in spring's mood having colorful green leaves and blossoms dance in the air as they crossed the park's wooden bridge. They had finally relieved themselves of their list on the things they had to buy including late gift shopping (In Taka's case) for their son's birthday. Now Miaka was blissfully held an elegantly baby blue wrapped box containing Hikari's splendid cake.

"I bet Hikari will be so happy." Miaka chimed looking very content and delighted. Taka looked at her with soft smiling eyes. " Coarse he will, we bought it." He joked surveying the park's scenery.

The air was a clean crisp sensation and quiet with heated warmth. It was so peaceful and perfect; few people now crossed along the paths and sat on the benches. One man laid outstretched on one with his hat shading his eyes and one arm dangling down in his slumber. Even some pigeons perched on him like a tree. Taka felt a soft lift his lips as he could picture the red haired bandit laying sprawled like that in the stranger's replacement.

He breathed in the fresh air feeling revived by it and closed his eyes as the wind blew caressingly at him. Miaka started to skip playfully along the path removing her arm from Taka's gently and kicking a few pebbles in skips. "It's such a beautiful day!" She sang in ecatasy.

"Sure is." Taka agreed, but slightly frowned at his 'bad feeling' still redeeming inside his mind_. Wait,_ _not this again_. Taka shook his head having his soft hair sway like a curtain in front of his eyes. No, he was just getting superstitious he assumed.

He peeked into one of the bags he held detecting one of Hikari's wrapped presents to get the thought out of his mind to have a new thought blooming with his interest.

" Hmm… so let's see…" Taka muttered quizzically starting to look more carefully at the gifts in mathematical terms of value. " The gift costs around...fifty five, the tickets twenty eight, ( Miaka stared with a scolding look but in a politely kind and gentle way) ….and alright another with that, so that would be one hundred and sixty for the—ah! In total!?"  He blared out in a yelp. He yanked out his trusty calculator from beyond knowledge where and quickly made recalculations to make sure it was right.

Miaka laughed. " Oh, come on Taka, its worth it isn't it?" she smiled adoringly at her husband.

" I know,I didn't say it wasn't and I promised Hikari yesterday I'd get him the best birthday gift ever!" Taka said determined with a proud wide smile, his eyes sparking with grand promising determination.

Miaka giggled sweetly then suddenly gave a delighted and surprised cry then scurried over to the bridge ledge, resting on hand on the rail and pointed with the other. The priestess of Suzaku's eyes and finger lifted in direction at the sky with a look of fascination and excitement bursting inside her being as though a little kid at a candy store.

" Taka look!" she cried.

Taka looked up

Up at the memorizing, enchanting morning sky shone a single silver star glowing glamorously and brightly. Pure silver. It dazzled decoratively in the various colors of the young day with shimmers like a newly polished diamond. 

Taka gaped.

 It was an unusual sight, as it stood alone in the massive skies. It was the first time Taka saw an independent star n the morning shown so clearly and radiantly as is would in night. Let alone to see one that was pure metallic silver.

" How beautiful!" Miaka exclaimed in a squeal, setting down the bags so she could admire the divine sight further more.

Taka tilted his head to the side in an unsure gesture. He felt wary, and for the strangest but half sensible reason he also felt extremely uneasy. Something was going to happen and not for the best. He shifted uncomfortably before he shrugged that feeling off and bounded toward his dazed wife. " Alright, alright, let's get going." He said hurriedly in the desired form of a laugh but came out shaken. 

And for good reason.

Taka froze completely and gave a startled gasp rooted in his spot.

Miaka had begun to shimmer brightly with a bathing light, in the same texture the star produced. Brighter and harder light licked at the soles of Miaka's sandals and coiled around her ankles. Only then did he notice the silver, wispy light had tarnished deeper until it had darkened drastically to be a deep violet. Taka's heart skipped many beats, his face wooded. That aura's color….it was familiar in an inconceivable way that Taka dreaded to be true; but he did not care about that now.

Miaka turned looking shocked and terrified finally aware what was happening to her. Looking at him, reaching gout to him she wanted to be saved by his hand. The light was rising above her waist as a rising curtain would, preventing her to escape.

Everything inside Taka was screaming out in its worst fears. He finally found his voice and recovered from his pure shock and only was concerned about the most important thing to him. "Miaka!? Miaka!" Taka ran toward her like the end of the world was falling over his head in exploding panic.

"Taka!" She screamed desperately, the light completely coated over her in its deathly color. Taka could only hear Miaka's shouts as all other audio was isolated form his mind. "What's happening!?" Miaka shrieked, her voice drowning in echoes because the light enveloped over her entirely engulfing her body in its terrifying jaws.

"Miaka!" Taka kept running in the endless road of no sound, taking eternity as if everything had toned down in slow motion. All time froze to Taka as if time was against him. Everything was dark. The park was no more to him, just an empty blackness for background. The people frozen statues planted like wooden stands, giving white shadows planked on the ground creating silhouettes of them.

Time… Space… reality. 

 Who knew what it was. Taka's mind was spinning, his world falling, all he cared about was reaching Miaka before his wife was taken away form him. His hand flung forward, legs feeling like cutting through water but his body was weightless, as a feather would drift in the air, struggling to reach her.  With the light before him, Miaka's faint shape was starting fade behind it quickly. Fear jabbed into Taka's insides like vicious daggers.

"MIAKA!" He shouted apprehensively with all power of his voice it could offer. He wished by the power of his voice alone could drive away the adducting dark light away. Oh, how he prayed that Suzaku himself would come to assist him and retrieve Miaka. If only Taka had those massive scarlet wings, he would soar like the beast god had the ability to do so, emit holy light extinguish that abhorrent light and just grab his wife and go home in an instant.

Taka's fingers were only three feet away from the priestess. And as if almost supporting his wish, he heard a mystical shriek zip by his ear. A crimson feather swung past him.

Was it Suzaku?

Griped with utter confusion and overwhelmed with overflowing panic to think, in desperation he made a great leap from the remaining distance and flung himself toward his wife in distress. Hoping, praying to grab her, to embrace and hold her never to let go again so she won't disappear.

Unfortunately, their fingers didn't even touch. Taka went straight through her as though her body was transparent and vanished to be swallowed into the light.

Slowly like frozen time Taka fell, with scared contracting pupils as Miaka was gone before his own eyes. He faltered as devastating gasp when all time slammed back into him hard like solid steel and toppled over the railing on the bridge into the water with full impact.

" Taka ~ !!" Miaka's scream boomed out from the light being sucked into the sky in a rising ray, echoing over and over in his ear with the last fragments of the light flashing brutally much like death.

Miaka was gone.

The light that snatched his wife and even the star had vanished. She was gone from him.

With his hair dripping and drenched clothes wet, Taka looked up at the sky half paralyzed where Miaka was cruelly stolen form him. He was completely stunned and felt numb all over feeling as though all his insides were leaving him. He got up shakily unstable advancing a few lost steps through the water still heavily trance at the sky in a dead, blank stare. 

_This couldn't be happening_. Taka's heart pounded earning bruises at his ribs, his heart at his throat. _This wasn't real, this didn't happen! It can't! _Taka was shaking his head at his thoughts, refusing to believe any of this, it just didn't make sense. His throat tightened, swollen with his heart there. It just couldn't be true.

All air had vanished from Taka's lungs; he felt as though he were falling through the underwater ground he stood on, sinking to his grave; his brain icy cold. _Miaka…gone….no…it can not be…_

He was unblinking. _It can't be true. Why? Why is this happening!?_

 Taka's eyes squinted as he grunted before giving an aguishly pained howling cry in the air calling his wife's name.

"MIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

Author's Notes 

--------------------

Well, first chapter up, let's hope I can finish the second chapter soon. I don't believe I will have it finished until atleast two weeks from now.  It's pretty long so far. Alright, the only thing you guys should be aware of in this chapter is that Hikari is six instead of four and it's Saturday XD. That's the main change you have to know.  There's also a small, added point to Hikari's birthday plan. They are celebrating with only family here then they will throw a big party with Hikari's friend next week.

Yep that's it. I'll inform you guy on what's going on in my bio! Hang in there =)

Thank you for reading again! Please R&R

~TheDemonSwordsMan~

Please R&R


End file.
